Talk:Sans VS Vriska Serket/@comment-35391246-20180424160958
Ok, so because the people who wrote this obviously don't know a thing about Homestuck (but lots on Undertale) and a fair amount of people in the comment section are buying this, I, a fan of both Homestuck and Undertale, would like to take the time to write the reasons (yes reasonS with an s) why Vriska, doesn't matter if it's pre/post/god tier Vriska or even (Vriska), would ultimately beat Sans in a fight. If you don't like to read long, in-depth paragraphs, you can just skip to the end. If you do however (::::D) then I really do hope you enjoy reading this~ First off, Vriska is not a grey-skinned human with horns. She is a troll (which is an extremely violent species by the way) who's entire caste system is based on the coloured of their blood colour ('rust'/lowbloods to'royalty', midbloods [lime(wiped out :c)/olive/jade/teal/cerulian and highbloods [indigo/purple/violet/'fuschia (royalty)'] of it as the colourwheel, from red to orange to yellow, to lime, all the way to pink). Lowbloods have very strong psychic powers but are quite weak (physically and mentally), aren't very angry or violent and have very short life spans (30-50 years roughly) while Highbloods don't have very strong psychic powers, but are very strong (physically and mentaly), have extremly long lifespans (a fuschia blood could live for millions of years) are extremly angry and violent (and before you homefuckers start typing out 'bUt WhAt AbOuT fEfErI ?', Feferi's the only exeption because as a Witch of Life, she can manipulate and suppress her tyranical nature, even when she's not fully realized. I'm getting off topic here-). Vriska is a cerulian blood (and a powerful one at that), and even though she may not be as strong or as bloodthirsty as a highblood or have strong psychic powers or is as passive as a lowblood (and I'm not talking about (vriska)), she's still pretty strong. As a cerulian blood, she was gifted with not only the ability of mind control/body control (If your mind is suseptable enought, she can make you jump off a cliff) and special eyesight called 'Vision Eightfold'. In fact, this trait is so rare, that only she along with another cerulian-blooded troll who shall not be named, have ever posseses this trait. For those of you who don't know what Vision Eightfold is, she has eight eyes (technically two, with one pupil in one and seven in the other) that when activated, allows her to see through pretty much anything. In Homestuck, all the characters have something called a Strife Specibus/bi which is a card/stack of cards ('weapon name'-kind) that allow you to use certain weapons. If you have the hammerkind Strife Specibus, you can use hammers! If you have the canekind and needlekind Strife Specibi, you can use both canes and needles (they are more deadly than they sound, I swear.) Vriska's Strife Specibi is dicekind , an her weapon of choice are 8 eight-sided die called 'Fluorite Octet'. Whatever number she rolls is whatever weapon she uses to fight (for example, if she rolles 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, she gets 'Guillotine de la Marquise', which is a giant guillotine that immidietly cuts off the opponent's head.) The lower the roll, the weaker her attack. The higher her roll, the stronger her attack. She does not have fistkind , which would allower her to punch and hit her enemies (another reason why she wouldn't have stomped Papyrus to death or even attempted to beat down Sans). So this paired up with her mind/body-control powers, her strenth and stamina, her vision eightfold, and her bloodlust and you got a pretty damn good opponent for Sans. Although she is far stronger than him and has a higher health bar, he is way more agile than her and does have the ability to generate as many bones as he wishes, gravity manipulation, and karmic redistrubution. If he were fighting Post-Accident Vriska (Vriska when she lost her Vision Eightfold, her left arm, and her luck of it), it would be a very close battle, but Sans would most likely win. She doesn't do very well with gravity manipulation (as seen here ). However, if he were fighting Pre- Accident Vriska (Vriska before she lost her Vision Eightfold, her left arm, and her luck) she would win. Her Vision Eightfold would help her both see through the dark (when Sans blacks out the screen for short periods of time here ) and where and when exactly she could strike him down. Even with her gravity being manipulated, she could use her Vision to find the exact time he stops moving, control his body from there, force him to put her down, and put a bone through his own skull. But that's just Pre-Accident Vriska. We haven't even gotten to GOD TIER Vriska yet. When she god tiers, Vriska inherits her mythological role as a Thief of Light, someone who steals or absorbs information, knowledge, PLOT RELIVANCE, and LUCK for her own benifit. As a god tier, she really doesn't need a Strife Specibi (so yes, she could punch her way to the top), but let's ignore this factor. This means that she could have stole plenty of luck from her previous victims and would be able use that to role the highest number possible- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8/ 'Ancestral Awakening' the strongest attack she can roll (strong enough for her to land the finishing blow on a god-sized mega-boss and to almost kill a radioactive, omnipitent dog guy that could travel to anywhere in the universe). Not only that, but she could literally steal revelance from a character, forcing the match their having to see something like a super rainbow prince-god as something below a froggit, and would of course, make it hard for that super rainbow prince-god to land a strong enough hit or endure a hit. Same thing goes for karma (even though its a Mind thing but llllet's not go into it). Even if she does get affected by it, she can force the match to not give her as much Karma as she deserves or even make it 'forget' that she's suppose to get it in the first place, so that's gone out the already-shattered window. Plus she's semi-immortal (aka, will only die if she dies a Heroic Death pushing someone out of the way of a deadly lazer blast or dies a Just Death if she does something terribly wrong and is brought to justice for her wrong doings) So.... Sans is kinda vapourized at this point. The only possible way he could win against her is if he finds a way to force the match to see that he brought her to justice by killing her. Even if he does kill her, because she's a Light player, she could find a way to twist the story a little bit (through her plot revelance powers) and force the match to see that her death was neither Heroic or Just, and use that as a way to revive herself. He would need all the luck he could get if he's to beat her, but.... just in case you've already forgotton.... God Tier Vriska Serket has and forever will forever have AAAAAAAALL the luck Summary (for those of you who've skipped to the bottom to avoid reading this clusterfuck): SANS VS PRE-ACCIDENT VRISKA: Vriska will win by using her eyesight, luck and mind/body-control powers to her fullest. SANS VS POST-ACCIDENT VRISKA: Sans will win through gravity manipulation and karmic redistribution. SANS VS GOD TIER VRISKA: Vriska will win through... pretty much everything (sorry skelly boy ::::c) SANS VS (VRISKA) is still technically God Tier Vriska, but a WAAAY more passive dead version of her: (Vriska) will win. Spiderbitch is the crowned winner. All hail her and hope and pray she doesn't feed you to her lusus